Valorous
by Dragonmorph
Summary: Rewritten - A girl must overcome her fear of dragons in order to save the one she loves from losing control. Dragonrider AU. Lenrin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After rereading through the brainstorms, and the chapters, I've decided to redo this monster. It has gone astray because I keep trying to fart out chapters, and it ended up rather cliche, and dull. The story itself was far from what I intended to write. I honestly do not know what went through my head, but yknow**

 **The plot is gonna be revamped, but the whole concept will remain the same. I'm just gonna go about it a different way. Hopefully I can be more enthused about this story because I really love the ideas I want to share with everyone. I may have erratic updates because of this, but whichever guarantees quality chapters.**

 **I think this may take on a similar style from the Untitled despite some serious moments popping up here and there with humor being the main point. Thoughts? I'll see how this goes.**

 **For those new to seeing Valorous: Congrats! You get to read a weird fic about dragons taking human form, and one of them falling in love with a human girl who so happens to be his partner/rider. It's kind of inspired by the dreams I had about dragons co-existing with humans by wearing a disguise, and also other inspirations. Like... Seraphina by Rachel Hartman. Ye. There isn't a crapton of lore, but I hope to make it a little different than the typical dragonrider stories :)  
**

 **Thanks to those who supported the original copy ;u; I hope this one will be better!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He had taken to the skies numerous times. It was his home as much as it belonged to his brothers, and sisters. He decided he was interested in visiting the human civilization below his grand wings, and perhaps he would take interest in terrorizing them. Such was the grand scheme of things for dragons, and humans learned to fear them. It was a game to all of the drakes, and the wyrms grew out of it eventually.

As a drake, he had access to the views of the sentient apes that continued to evolve over the centuries. At only 100 years old, he had seen plenty, but he had yet to mature. Some dragons grew wary as human technology manifested, and they sought to keep them at bay. Less and less drakes approached with intentions of having a little fun.

However, he was a particular drake who felt the need to ease his boredom. His clutchmates had gone away to hunt, but he had already eaten his fill earlier in the morning with the brood-mother. It didn't occur to him to not visit on his own, nor did he flee when footsteps were made through the snowy land. He had landed earlier with intentions of sneaking upon an isolated part of the human land.

An arrow whizzed past his face as slits only thinned, yet irises enlarged in surprise. He craned his head as he caught sight of a young man - no older than 16 - shakily holding one of those weapons called a bow in his hands. Fear was evident in his eyes, but the drake's own gaze was upon the arrow poised for the kill. The drake slowly got to his feet, and the humans were rather short compared to his height for extra intimidation. He bared his fangs, and growled lowly.

Another arrow appeared from a different direction, and the dragon was practically howling in pain and shock at the arrow lodged in his shoulder. Eyes fell upon an older man whose aim was more concentrated, and practiced. The dragon roared, but the man did not cease to move as he allowed another arrow to fly.

It was finally time to move as large wings stretch out to carry the drake off the mountains as paws pushed himself from the rocks; further away to maintain distance from the hunters. Flight was possible, but gliding proved useful for a time until his wings faltered and his body dove for the ground.

He regained consciousness after awhile, and he shook the snow that piled on top of his body. Damn. The arrow was still protruding from his side. His wing was clipped too, and he was bleeding all over the white terrain.

His body shuddered from the pain as he laid there until he was sure he had his strength. He muttered a few curses in his tongue as aches racked his body when he tried to move. Eyes cast to the sky, he wondered if his clutchmates had returned, and if they're searching for him.

Footsteps rang from a distance, and the dragon slumped in defeat. It might be the hunters coming to finish off the job. He had heard rumors of some specializing in skinning more than just the dumber species. Dragons scales were a rarity.

Gulping, the dragon waited to see what fate he would have. He did not spy the warm coats the hunters had sported. Instead, a young woman donning a simple dress had stepped foot outside of wherever she came from.

The maiden gasped as both hands went to her face. Awestruck yet fearful, she approached the large beast before her. Whether she was deceiving, or stupid, the dragon wasn't sure.

He decided he didn't trust whatever she had in mind, and growled at her. She halted in her tracks, but she continued to look at him before scanning his wounds.

"You're hurt." she said softly, pitying the young dragon. She did not approach, but she couldn't take her eyes off him nor his injuries.

"I'll be fine." he replied gruffly as he continued to bare his teeth menacingly. He was still in pain, but he wasn't permitted to show weakness according to his own mindset. "Leave me alone, human. Tending to a dragon is a sure way to get yourself fried to a crisp." A bluff as he could not breathe fire in the current stage of his life cycle.

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No." he said shortly, and he craned his head in hopes he would look again to see she was gone.

Unfortunately for him, she was too stubborn to leave. She didn't even question how he spoke her language. "Let me help you."

He wasn't sure why he allowed her to help him, but he figured he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. It was humiliating enough though. His clutchmates would never let it down. He snorted; a puff of smoke emitting from his nostils. "Fine. Go ahead. Whatever, but I'm getting the hell out of here once my wing is healed."

She smiled at him knowingly with the damage identified on the dragon. "Naturally."

* * *

Rin thinks today may be an okay day. It's a far cry from the worst, but it's certainly not the best. She figures it'll all be fine and dandy once she gets a hold of Miku, but the tealette has a tendency to sleep more hours than the years she has lived.

Last night, they have agreed to meet up later today to chat. The conversational topics will vary, but they're more likely going to discuss how the sheer weight of reality will crush their hopes, and dreams. You know, the typical mentality that teenagers have. It's either that, or she can stare at the ceiling of her bedroom for a good portion of her day. It's a typical summer day after all.

She finds herself eating cereal for breakfast when she comes downstairs, and idly eats away as her parents make their way into the kitchen. They say their good morning's, and they go on to do their own thing. However, she senses something is off as her mother approaches her with an odd look. She clutches a piece of paper in her hand.

Puzzled by the expression, she cannot help but pry, "What's up, mom?"

Her expression does not change as she puts a flyer on the table with pencil marking the parchment. It reads something about times, and the days of the week.

"I signed you up for anger management class." Her mother states casually as if she is talking about the weather. Nothing about her attitude betrays her intentions.

Rin does not catch on to the news straight away. She mumbles as she takes a bite of her cereal until her eyes bulge in revelation. She spits out her cereal in utter surprise. " _You did what_?"

.

The first thing she does is bang her head against the wall of the classroom a few times. There's only a handful of people that have been signed up for Tuesday's class in the afternoon, but she does not recognize any of them. The therapist isn't remotely cute enough to provide her with any more reason to seem thrilled. It's for Miku's sake, okay? She promises something enticing if she can take pictures of someone that the tealette wants to woo.

There is a reason why she's here, and she's fully aware of it. Rin idly rubs her bruised knuckle where she had landed clear shot of a man's face. She feels her reason is justified when she argues with her parents shortly after the news sank in that he was catcalling her on the streets. She leaves Miku out of the mess, but she suspects that the girl may have a different perspective either way.

She stops rubbing her hand as she crosses her legs - she doesn't know why she wears short-shorts - and rests her hands on her lap.

She fidgets in her seat. She isn't uncomfortable, per say, but Short and Stout on her left and Tattoos on her right doesn't exactly make her feel safe. If she's lucky, she will have control of her temper before it gets out of hand.

Her eyes fall upon the colorful cast that resides in the room for the next hour. There is an array of people sitting down, and others are pacing. She's grateful that she hasn't witnessed any fighting with the amount of anger suffocating everyone in the room.

"I don't think I've seen you around here." A voice peaks in the ambiance surrounding them. It sounds masculine.

She turns around in her chair as she sees a boy her age looking down at her with a grin. He's not particularly close, but she wouldn't hesitate to bruise her other knuckle if he gets further into her space. From what she can gather, he looks eerliy similar to her except he's flat-chested. And male. Probably. What? She's not flat-chested like some of her peers comment on!

"Yeah, I'm new here." she confirms as she maintains a wary look on him. He doesn't seem to mind as he waits for Tattoos to get out of his seat, and he takes it immediately. She takes a glance behind her shoulder only to see people hating their lives about now. "I'm surprised nobody is trying to pick a fight."

He shrugs. "I haven't seen any fights the past few times I've been here."

"I figure you've been here for awhile if you didn't know me." she mutters. She lounges in her seat now that no one is behind her. "What brings you here? You don't look mean, and scary."

He snorts at her comment. "Oh, you'll see why once class starts." he says knowingly, and he turns his head the moment the therapist calls for everyone's attention.

.

"Seriously? Your parents want you to go here because you have a ton of testerone? That's bullshit."

"What? My parents are worried I'm going to go all aggro on everyone just because I'm a guy. Who knew my dad could be sexist?" he protests. He folds his arms while in his dignified pose. "I'm not the one who decided to punch some stranger in the face."

"He asked for it!" she grouses as she slides a hand across her hair, and flattening the white bow attached to it. "Guys should learn to be respectful to us ladies."

She stares when he rolls his eyes at how dignified _she_ sounds.

.

"I thought I was going to be the only normal one in this room." he snickers when the revelation dawns on him.

"At this rate, someone's going to hear you, and try to beat the daylights out of you." Rin says, frowning. She doesn't know why she feels remotely bad for a stranger, but she isn't exactly fond of how he has this interest in antagonizing others. She had watched him mumbling something every time someone shares information about how they want to improve.

"I'm not a temperamental guy." His tone doesn't betray his insistence when Rin continues to eye him skeptically for all of the words he voices out in public. He can tell by how she continues to stare at him, but he gives up trying to convince her. He shrugs instead.

He fidgets with his hands. "Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang out sometime this weekend? I have this coupon for a restaurant nearby, and —"

"Yeah, sure." she replies with more interest in the food than the fact she may have been asked out. Her mind finally registers the underlying suggestion as she splutters in shock. "As _friends_!" It's odd enough how she's already being asked out after spending an hour with the guy who practically looks like her. She wants to question it further, but she's too tongue-tied and flushed.

He grins at her beet-red face, but he doesn't tease her further. "Sure. We can go as 'friends'. Wanna hang out... Saturday at two?"

* * *

 **A/N: Fugly start, but y'kNOw. It's definitely going to be a little quicker in getting to the point with the plot. I hope this is still good enough for some! And yeah, the dragon and the girl in the beginning have been around in my concept for months although I never gotten an opportunity to introduce them before. So.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reception! I'm glad to see new and familiar faces trying out this trashfic again, but I'm going to try to be proactive in making in a lot better :D**

 **Anyway. I'm looking for some suggestions 8) I know there isn't a lot going on right now, but I could use some pairing ideas for reasons 8)))) I already established a few in here already, but I'm always open to give others an appearance. What they will appear as will be another story. Not everyone will be dragonriders, or dragons. There will be plenty of humans just screaming.**

 **(Any characters that become dragons will have their own design which I won't mention where because I posted spoilers to my own story there oops. But if you really want to know, just poke me in PM or something).**

 **Also this took me weeks to figure out how to proceed because I'm a perfectionist at heart. Circus-P songs give me muse though so maybe this won't be a lost cause!**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness looms over the bedroom as Rin jolts up, awake, from her latest nightmare. She squeezes her eyes shut in hopes it may allow her to go back to sleep, and the visage of the draconic figure would go away. She's shaking as beads of sweat coats her body, but the blankets have already fallen from her.

Her eyes focus on something else to ease her discomfort - the clock is silent as it's only 2 am. She has only been asleep for a few hours. Bending forward, Rin wipes the sweat from her brow as she recalls the method of calming her fast-beating heart before it leaps from her chest.

The nightmare has felt so real to her. The bodies falling around her in the quiet city where only the shadow of a monster lumbers through the streets. The ambiance: the screams being drowned out by the roars, and then the crazed eyes once the creature finally came to her.

It's just a nightmare, she tells herself within the depths of her tired mind. It's not the first time, and she fears it may not be the last. She lays back down as the hall light has turned out, and the sound of footsteps gradually become louder. By the time the door has opened to raise a question about the girl, she's drowning out the noise to welcome a dreamless sleep instead.

.

The sound of the alarm contradicts the usually quiet household. The humidity has begun to pick up, but even the mound of blankets do not seem to faze the sleeping girl burrowed underneath. The fan blows, but its own noise does not rival the alarm. It's finally the weekend.

Rin is relieved that she can finally stop telling the entire goddamn planet that she's hanging out with a boy she just met earlier in the week. Her parents naturally interrogate her on who this kid is, and why she hesitates on every question thrown her way.

Honestly, all she knows is that Len is some boy her age, and he has two other siblings that been in anger management too. Like _geez_. His parents must really be paranoid about them turning into juvenile delinquents. Of course, her parents hear this information with their own ears, and they decide to make this awkward hangout even more awkward.

"You're going to bring Miku, or Luka along," They have declared earlier in the week, "or else you will not partake in this 'date' with Len."

The rest of the conversation ends with Rin blushing furiously, and trying to explain that it's not a date.

That is how Saturday afternoon gets awkward on so many levels. Also Rin learns she gags a lot when people assume she's gonna elope with someone of the opposite gender. Well, of course. She ain't eloping with Miku for God's sake.

Luka's busy at work so that leaves her with Miku. The plan is set, but she's screaming internally.

.

There are a few factors to excuse Rin for not realizing it is Saturday. Summer vacation allows for an enjoyed break from glancing at the calendar, and it has taken her awhile to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, she realizes too late it's past the time she had set her alarm for. As she glances at the clock, the time reads 1:40 pm.

"Oh _shit_."

She is hardly out the door trying to get to the bus on time so her parents do not catch her, and offer to drive her to the restaurant. Miku, and Len agree to meet at the rendezvous point where they'll all meet up and she will not be murdered in cold blood by a handsome guy. Not that she has doubts about him. Rin sees it as a way to hang out with someone her age that isn't a part of her social circle.

Her parents see it as a boy trying to get into her pants.

"Be careful, and make sure to be assertive!" Her father's voice rings through the household. "Don't leave your drink, or even Miku's alone with him either."

"Thanks, dad." Rin mumbles as she darts out the door.

She's late, but Miku's late too. Len's leaning against the wall of the building where they have agreed to meet earlier. He's grinning at her, and it almost seems his face lights up upon seeing her hideous presence. Her hair is still sticking up, and her bow is crooked. Her outfit is just something she just put together so she can haul ass out of the house. She's not in a particularly pleasant mood either.

"Hey, Len." she mumbles as she makes her way towards the boy. She can see his attention has shifted though as the sound footsteps picked up from behind her, and following her is a voice calling out her name.

His grin fades as it forms into a quizzical stare towards the teal-haired girl bouncing towards them. Thankfully - it's not her mother trying to make conversation with him.

"Who's this?" Len asks as he gestures towards her best friend. The tealette is scrutinizing the stranger in return.

Before Rin can say anything, Miku makes her way towards him and bats her eyes. "I'm the girl of your dreams. Who may you be?"

Len is still surprised by the surprise addition to the group as he fumbles for his words to reply to the pretty girl. "Uh —"

"That's Miku. Ignore her; she's weird."

Miku pouts as her friend cuts her off. "Is this the boy from anger management class? You didn't tell me there were cute boys there!"

"There aren't." Rin hopes to wave it off so she isn't seen trying to pine over her new _friend_. "Can we just go? I haven't eaten breakfast, and I'm bound to eat one of you if we're waiting awhile because we entered during the lunch rush."

"Kinky." remarks Miku with a sly grin earning a glare in return from the blonde.

"Hey! I can be cute." Len protests, but he pauses momentarily. "Wait, that sounds narcissistic when I say it out loud. And wait what?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Rin is quick to make her way inside to get them a seat before the family with the screaming children behind them get a head-start.

.

Lunch is awkward between the trio. There isn't a third wheel as Miku is quick to include herself, but it's for the best. Her best friend can handle anything if things go downhill. However, there are times where Rin wants to melt in the wooden chair inside the restaurant; dying of secondhand embarrassment.

"So... anger management class?" Miku begins after they have ordered their food.

Thankfully Len does not offer salad to them, or Rin may as well strangle a man. He does, however, seem to enjoy the taste of meat with the amount he wants to get. It causes Rin to imagine Miku eating ribs with her hands before she shudders from the visual.

"I know; romantic right?" Len says when Rin fails to respond to the question. He notices the female blonde shaking shortly afterwards. "Are you cold, Rin?"

"No, I'm just thinking of things." Rin replies as she idly peels off the napkin her silverware are wrapped up in like a burrito. "I don't see anything romantic about this. I'm just here for the food."

"Okay, but are there other goodies there, or is it just him?" Miku's eyes are focused on him as she tries to decipher his reasoning for being in such a class. No doubt she may be interested in the food too while the boy is a bonus, or vice versa. Rin can never tell with her.

Len stares. "'Goodies?'"

"I was trying to sound cool. Gosh!" An exasperated sigh escapes her lips as she slams her hands on the table before bending her arms to rest upon the wooden surface. She looks to Rin. "Really though. Are there?"

"Not exactly." Rin mumbles as she tries to keep her focus off of the topic. It's embarrassing enough that it's how she met someone as the result from punching a man.

Before Miku can say something else, an ear-shattering scream resonated through the restaurant; causing everyone to wince from the noise.

All three teenagers look at each other before they finally discover the origin of the cry: a young child has wrapped his arms tightly to his mother's leg as he buries his red face into her knee. A man wearing a dinosaur costume looks both nervous, and concerned as he tries to back away from the situation.

"My child cannot handle the sight of a dinosaur. Please go!" The woman calmly states as she rubs the mop of black hair upon the boy's head.

The mascot is flustered as he tries to prevent the situation from escalating further. In the corner of his eye, he sees the manager approaching. "I'm sorry, ma'am, for the inconvenience. I didn't know!"

"Please go!" The mother is tired, but her voice firm. She watches the mascot quickly make leave from the middle of the restaurant with eyes all upon the group. The staff are quick to assess the situation.

"Geez..." Len remarks, frowning. He clasps his ears with his hands. "I didn't think the dinosaur looks all that scary."

"It could be scary for some people." Rin says softly. She isn't distressed like the child, but the familiarity somehow makes her slightly uncomfortable. She relaxes once the mascot is out of sight.

"Maybe." Miku's voice indicates a tone of seriousness as she rests a hidden hand on Rin.

A waiter walks by with a platter of food. The hand is quickly withdrawn to take up the silverware where steam fills the air with its rich scent.

.

Rin makes her way home afterwards with an impending food coma. The hangout isn't so bad once she gets past the whole dinosaur phobia incident, but she cannot blame him. She's terrified of dragons for God's sake. Dinosaurs, and dragons aren't even around to terrorize her. It's something she cannot mention so easily without getting weird looks.

It's a brisk story she tells her parents before they flock to her, and make sure she's alright. They want her to talk to them about a bizarre fear, but she's too tired to communicate any further than needed.

She hears her phone ringing, and she checks the caller. It's Miku.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Rinny!_ " Yes, it's Miku alright. " _That was a great lunch! Did you score another date with that Le—_ "

Rin hangs up with a huff. It's not a date that she knows of. It's just a hangout.

.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rin feels her arm threatening to detach itself from its socket as she's pulled along by Len. She doesn't know what has the boy all excited, but it's strange how quick his moods have been changing today. He's been irritable earlier, and she could have sworn he nearly bit someone's head off for bumping into him earlier.

He's been trying to keep his cool though. It's all a part of a competition to see who snaps first after their fifth day of rehabilitation from the class. Winner gets to tease the lose for a week, and also get paid in a fair amount of cash. Competition really spurs the streak in both of them.

Len is still dragging her along until he reaches the heart of the park where only a handful of people are at. He's grinning despite Rin glaring at him as he points at the cat wearing a harness.

"Who brings a cat to the park?" Rin asks as she gestures towards the tabby cat obediently walking on a leash. What the actual hell.

"That's Toffee," Len explains with childlike awe. His blue eyes are like saucers. "He's a cat who has been raised by dogs. His owner posted about him on Facebook, and he's Internet famous."

"Okay then." Rin deadpans as she tries to pry her arm from his hand.

His grip only tightens as she blinks when she fails to free her hand. Looking up, Len's frozen with his eyes now narrowed at the sight of younger children agitating poor Toffee. He finally lets go with a red mark on her arm as she grumbles before she notices him slowly walking towards them.

The cat is clearly uncomfortable with the situation, and the owner is trying to keep the young ones away from his cat. However, the leader of the group sneers as he makes the cat hiss and yowl with his behavior.

"Hey, lay off the cat!" Len snarls as he continues to approach which only causes the kids to run off. His face returns to a more neutral expression as he apologizes before making his way back to Rin.

She doesn't know how he intimidated them, but she doesn't want to know. "You sure want to protect that cat."

"Animals shouldn't be harmed." he declares, but he shoots a few glares towards the fleeing children before he is pulled away from the park.

The irritability is still evident in his body language, but she could see him trying to keep everything in. It's kind of scary trying to keep a ticking bomb close by. Another body bumps into him as she is jolted by the impact when he is sent her direction. The impact itself feels much heavier than she has expected before she is knocked to the ground. As she gets up, the hairs on her neck are standing up as well.

She is unable to move her legs all of the sudden. They're locked to place, and the soles of her shoes are glued to the sidewalk. Her ears pick up the sound of screaming, but everything's a blur as the crowd is quickly moving away from her and Len. Some are fleeing even.

Once she is able to focus again, she spies something massive beside her. She's afraid to look up, but she does as her vision climbs up to the top where a golden creature with spikes looks down on two legs at her.

Her breath is hitched in her throat.

"I guess you win the competition," The creature jokingly grumbles in his rough voice. Both eyes, and scales gleam from the sun hitting just right, but she can register what exactly is in front of her. "Rin."

A dragon.

Her eyes roll back into her head as she faints on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I finally updated! It's still kind of a filler in the present time, but I figured I'd introduce some more characters :u I'm still hoping to keep things going, but I also do not want to ramble forever and make it boring for you folks. I'll have some actual dragon Len action coming up soon!  
**

 **Also thank you for submitting some pairing ideas! A few are going to be implemented, but I'm not against having more ideas as they steadily become canon. I know I plan on introducing plenty in cameo, or actual roles. I just need to get that part ughh. I don't want to rush Rin's recovery from witnessing Len's beautiful true form. RIP.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was difficult to remember his clutchmate's voices sometimes, or the broodmother that had nurtured them for a time. His ears only picked up the sound of humans talking away, but he remained hidden from sight. The reason why he remained shrouded in the empty part of his temporary home was obvious, but his red scales still made him an easy target.

It was weeks before the young dragon was capable of taking flight again. He recovered with ease, but it wasn't anything wrong with him physically as he remained in the care of the priestess. He didn't know why he wanted to stay with her, but he did. He would return home soon enough.

"What is your name?" she had asked one day. She didn't mean to pry, but she was curious about the mysterious beast that had settled quite nicely into the temple of her matron.

"Names have meaning," he replied; face stoic as he cast his gaze to the empty sky in hopes to spy others like him. "I am not permitted to speak it to a human."

"I see." the priestess slumped her shoulders. She couldn't help, but feel slightly offended by his talk. Sometimes he spoke of humans as an inferior species.

He sighed as he turned his great head towards her. "It's not that I don't trust you, but my kind is superstitious. I tend to stick to their words now after the stunt I pulled with the hunters."

"You're still alive."

"That I am." A hint of a smile played upon the dragon's lips. "Thanks to you."

The priestess wanted to smile, but she hesitated before trying to appear remotely relaxed by the warm gaze upon her. "My matron would have wanted me to provide acts of kindness."

The red dragon shifted his position as he pushed his hind legs outwards to ease the soreness. His front paws only curled into the hard ground of the temple, but his talons did not scrape the sacred grounds. He did not believe in the human superstition, but the priestess did not appreciate vandalism. His face unreadable as he debated how to continue the conversation between them. His feelings now conflicting with his thoughts.

The priestess licked her lips before she spoke up to ease the tension.

"I like the name Fukase."

He turned an eye on her; perplexed by her statement. He remembered nothing in conversations pertaining to the topic at hand. "For what? The finest in your clutch?"

"No, no, no." she said quickly as she soured at the thought of breaking her vow for the sake of offspring. "Fukase would be a good name for you. Since you're unable to give up your actual name, I still want to refer to you as something."

"Hmm." he rumbled. "Fukase sounds like a strong name. I like it."

His contentment was shown as he sighed from tasting his christened name on his tongue. He was not entirely pleased though. "You never told me your name, priestess." he asked.

"Not very many do. I'm just an assistant to those seeking favors from the moon goddess." she shrugged as she pushed back a strand of blonde hair. "Mayu."

"Well, Mayu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fukase's smile remained upon his face as he drank in the sight of the woman.

.

Her head hurts like crazy, but she has recently accepted the news that she is still alive. The nightmare however still shakes her to the core.

"I had a nightmare that I saw this huge, _fucking_ dragon!" she wildly gestures before her parents shush her, and firmly tell her to relax.

She's in the comforts of the hospital room, but she cannot deny that it's not exactly how she wants to waste a week of her vacation. Her parents do not fret over her often, but the injury she sustained hardly deserves the ER. It's just a fact she learned to accept shortly after she had woken up from her long nap.

"We came as soon as we heard the news. Are you alright, Rin?" Luka's bland, yet comforting tone echoes through the room. The pinkette walks in with a knowing look before placing a palm upon the younger girl, but she's relieved as well.

Rin groans. "Wait. _We_? Don't tell me-"

"Hey, Rin! I hope you don't mind the surprise visit." Gumi's lilting voice makes the hair stand up on her skin. She loves the female as much as any platonic friend would, but she's too rambunctious for anyone's tastes. It's a miracle Luka puts up with her. "I brought you a gift!"

The blonde's eyes lock upon the basket that appears in Gumi's hands. It's full of goodies that she cannot make out with the concrete paper used to decorate the outsides. A teddy bear rests in the middle of its nest as it smiles at the flower pot before it.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Her mother chides her daughter as she strokes the mop of hair where her hairband would have been.

"Yes...thank...you." Rin chokes out as her hands are pushed underneath her bottom to prevent herself from smothering herself with her pillow.

There's enough people in the room that she already feels like she is suffocating. Her mother is on the bed while her father is in the only chair diagonal to her. Luka, and Gumi are facing her and already expecting her to say something intelligent in response to their arrival. She's thankful that the thing isn't here to send her spiriling back into panic.

Well, she didn't exactly panic. It's more like an "I told you so" feeling when the creature she has feared since childhood appears out of the blue. However, she isn't really in the mood to confirm the situation actually happened. Maybe she fell backwards, and hit her head pretty damn hard. The possibilities are endless, but please - she hopes the confirmation isn't that she fears may be factual.

The maternal woman rises from her spot on the bed as she brushes off the dust on her pants. "My husband and I will leave you three alone. I can trust Luka to keep an eye on Rin." she says with a warm smile towards the pinkette before exiting the room with her husband in tow. She halts in her steps before turning around to use a gesture of goodbye. "It's nice meeting you, Gumi."

"Nice meeting ya, Mrs. Kagamine!" Gumi grins as she waves back. She drops her hand by her side the door latches shut, and she becomes a slightly different person before their eyes. She kneels on the floor with green eyes gleaming mischievously. "I know you're in the hospital and all, but how was that date?"

"It was not a date," Rin sighs as she readjusts her position on the bed so she isn't facing her friends. "It was just a hangout where he introduced me to some cat named Toffee."

"Oooh Toffee!" Gumi exclaims as she bounces in her spot. She leans in further. "He's such a friendly cat. I heard he was raised by a dog after being abandoned by his mom for being a runt. He's such a big boy though. Actually... I think I have a picture of him on my phone." She pulls out her phone almost immediately as she slides through her photo gallery before revealing the same exact cat from a week ago.

"Gumi loves cats." Luka says. Her body is leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face, and her arms are folded across her chest. Somehow. It isn't like Rin really inspects all that close at something she gets envious over. "I think what my girlfriend is trying to say is that she hopes you're recovering."

"Right, right." The greenette agrees. She shamelessly puts her phone back into her back pocket where it bulges out.

"I may do a better job of recovering if you tell your girlfriend to get her face out of my personal space." Rin grouses, but she makes no move to do anything about it.

"I just want to know about the cutie pie." Gumi whines, but she obliges to her friend's request. Prying herself from the bed, she moves towards Luka and leans against her instead. The pinkette does not react.

Rin decides against her better judgement to seem grateful for the effort Gumi has placed into the get well basket. The fruit is piled high, and her stomach growls in response to the sight of it. She may as well try it since rumors surfacing about hospital food aren't exactly pleasant. Teto has mentioned being confined to her room once after a fight with the aggressive woman Meiko, and she became skinny from refusing to eat the food.

She accepts that if she dies, she can be free of Gumi. The fruit is good though - the bite evident in the piece of cantaloupe she pries from the basket with her bare hands. Perhaps it may have been better to wash her hands first, but she decides she's too lazy.

"Oh, good! I wasn't sure what to get you, but Luka said you like fruit. I hope it's okay?" Gumi says.

"It's fine. It's not soggy like the fruit bouquet my cousin Lenka sent me for my 14th birthday." Rin replies between mouthfuls of fruit. She's surprised how hungry she is, but then again, she has been sleeping for awhile.

Gumi snorts.

.

Upon waking up, Rin slowly makes her way into the kitchen to prepare a simple breakfast for the morning. Her parents have left a note indicating their absence is due to work, and she shrugs it off. She figures they've spent enough time away to make sure she's still alive and kicking. It almost feels like nothing has ever happened.

Almost. The blonde is aware that she hasn't really interacted with Len lately, but she's been hesitant on checking up on his well-being. She's been taking her mind off of the incident as much as she can which means Gumi cannot play matchmaker, to the greenette's dismay, but Luka's been able to keep an eye on her.

Miku has been quiet about the whole situation too, but Rin is rather envious of how naive she is when it comes to mythical creatures in real life. The tealette doesn't press about Len when her friend's body language indicates it's a touchy subject. Her own assumption is that the two of them had a fallout, and Rin's slowly recovering from the "heartbreak."

Things have been normal lately. It's a little too normal for Rin's tastes, but beggars can't be choosers.

She thinks she may have jinxed the situation when she decides to go back to bed, and read a book. The door bell rings, and the girl reluctantly makes her way to the door where a certain boy is waiting outside.

His face is flustered - possibly because his friend's mouth has dropped down to the floor - while he fidgets with his hands; a habit when he's feeling increasingly nervous. He's holding a bouquet of dying flowers in his hands, but the thought is still there. Swallowing, Len holds out the flowers towards Rin. "I-I heard you were sent to the hospital."

"Um, thanks." Rin awkwardly takes the flowers from his hands, and randomly sniffs them. Their scent is peculiar, but she's not really sure how to question his intentions without sounding like a douche. She takes the chance anyway. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to apologize... I mean - um, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine now. I must have fell down when we were talking, and hit my head pretty hard. I had an insane dream that you turned into a _dragon_." Rin says with a forced chuckle to make it seem like she's joking. She hopes she is.

Len doesn't take the cue to laugh with her as he blinks, clueless, in her direction. It makes the conversation awkward, she thinks.

"What a weird dream." he says innocently, but he's blinking still. "I can't imagine having to deal with that."

"Nope." Rin agrees as she's tempted just to close the door on him without a further explanation. Especially since she can spy two of her friends approaching on foot with questioning glares towards the young man's back. Well, shit. "We can talk later, but Ihavetogocleanmyroom. Bye~" She closes the door before Len could say another word.

She hears knocking on the door a few minutes later before shouting erupts from behind the wall. She's hesitant on opening the door, but she does. Peeking through the crack of the door, she can see Luka confronting Len in a less than friendly manner. Len backs off as he raises his hands in surrender before leaving.

"What's going on?" Rin demands once Len is out of hearing range, and she's forcing herself outside into the open air. The humidity is killing her.

Upon further inspection, she can see it's Miku along with Luka this time. The normally bubbly tealette is puzzled by the scene as she tilted her head. "Are you and Len okay?"

"Yeah, but - "

"Is that the one you've met in anger management class?" Luka interrupts. Her tone has always held a certain graveness, but it's especially directed towards the topic of Len. She seems aware as she takes a deep breath through her nostrils. "He's not abusing you, or anything like that?"

"Of course not! I didn't really want to explain why he was at my house to you two."

"Excuse you." Miku grumbles. "You let _me_ see him."

"That's because my parents wanted me to have an escort." Rin points out.

"Okay, but explain the flowers!" Miku huffs, and folds her arms. She would like an explanation as to why Rin's having a rather interesting relationship with the cute boy from the class.

"He's trying to be nice because I landed in the hospital."

"I don't think any boy would just hand a girl flowers without a good reason."

"I don't give a shit how this is supposed to work. It's too late now. I have the flowers, and they're going in my mom's vase."

Rin storms back into the house with the flowers still clutched in her hand.

Miku looks back at Luka, and frowns. "Why did you tell him to back off earlier? You look like you're protecting Rin from a criminal."

Luka purses her lips. "I just sense something is up with him."

"It's not often Rin has the interest to go outside even if it's for a cute boy." Miku pouts and folds her arms.

"That's true. I just hope Gumi's brother is more understanding of the situation than Gumi would be." Luka hums as she watches Rin set up the bouquet in the cheap vase. The door is still open, but the family lacks pets fortunately.

Miku blinks. "What situation? Gakupo can handle a lot of things."

"It's hard to explain."

Before Miku can retort, Rin returns without the flowers in her hands anymore.

"I'm done. " Rin leans against the doorway appearing rather peeved. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to make your day better!" Miku throws her arms up in the air; nearly hitting both girls. "I'm sorry we scared away your boyfriend, but I'm sure we can still get a game of DDR going!"

"He's not my - " Rin stops in her words as she sighs, and allows her friends in. "A round, or two sounds great."


End file.
